Un rêve éveillé
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Les mariages c'est cool. Tu peux boire, faire la fête, faire des rencontres et t'amuser mais quant ça devient le thème d'un concour ou tu as été traîné de forcé la tu vois un peu le mariage d'un mauvais œil et pourtant c'est qu'il va arriver à notre chère Lucy. Mais bon elle aura quand même quelques surprises...


**Salut la compagnie...**

**Alors les perso ne sont pas à moi et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes...**

**Cet Os est une commande de x-miss-fairy-tail-x (blog skyrock). J'espère que vous l'aimerais aussi.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Un rêve éveillé**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Nous étions pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques et le combat qui avait lieu était celui de Mirajane contre Jenny. Les organisateurs avaient trouvés bon de faire un concoure comme combat pour les deux ex mannequin. Et toutes les filles avaient rejoint le concoure un peu par la force des choses.

Les thèmes défilaient et les tenues avec, toutes un peu bizarre ou étrange que les autres. S'en suivit ensuite un thème que vraiment si j'avais pus éviter, je l'aurais fait avec joie. Ce thème c'était celui du mariage et on devait se mettre en « couple » avec un homme.

Bien sur, je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvais habillée d'une robe blanche, avec des bretelles comme des plumes, un nœud en bas du dos et des plumes blanches qui partaient du nœud. J'avais les cheveux lâchaient, ce qui rendait un côté simple mais agréable à la tenue.

Je me fis prendre le bras par Loki qui avait forcé sa porte. Il me disait qu'on allait se marier et vivre ensemble. Je refermais sa porte en soupirant et il repartit dans son monde. Je me fis ensuite abordé par Hibiki des Blue Pegasus mais il se prit une droite d'Erza qui lui disait qu'il avait déjà demandé à pratiquement toutes les filles et qu'il était déjà avec Jenny. Je soupirais fortement. Pourquoi les personnes qui me demandaient comme partenaire étaient que des coureurs de jupons ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas un homme un vrai ?

Enfin des hommes des vrai, je n'en voyais qu'un seul et pas sur qu'il me veut comme partenaire. Ce n'était même pas sur qu'il participerait tout cour en faite parce que vue son caractère ce n'était pas gagné et ce genre de chose n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Alors qu'Eve allait tenter sa chance, je sentis une poigne me prendre la main et me tirer contre un torse puissant.

« -C'est ma partenaire alors casse toi

Je vis Eve partir en courant et je me retournai pour voir qui c'était.

-Luxus mais… Tu participes ? Demandais-je, étonné de sa présence

-Ouais le vieux m'a un peu forcé la main, grogna t il

-Mais… Pourquoi tu m'as choisie moi ?

-Si je devais être avec quelqu'un autant qu'elle soit de Fairy Tail, dit il d'un ton détaché »

Évidement la personne que j'aimais et que je voulais comme partenaire me prenais car j'étais de Fairy Tail et non pour moi. Il fallait si attendre en même temps.

Je soupirais faiblement et je le détaillais du regard pour penser à autre chose. Il portait un costume trois pièces blanches avec une cravate dans les tons gris. Le costume lui allait franchement bien car pour être classe, il l'était et je me demandais un instant qui lui avait choisie.

« -Oua quel thème palpitant, cria le commentateur

-C'est vrai que certain ferait de merveilleux couples, commenta M. Yajimma

-Cool, cool, cool

-Tsch… Ils peuvent pas arrêter de crier cela… Ils me cassent les oreilles, dit Luxus

Je souris à cette remarque typique de Dragon Slayer.

-Ne fais aucun commentaire, me prévient Luxus en voyant mon sourire

-Je ne comptais pas en faire de toute façon

-Mouais… On sait jamais

-Attendez… Je vais vous montrer moi ce que c'est une femme… »

Arriva alors Oba Babasama, le maitre de Lamia Scale. Elle était habillée d'un maillot de bain rose pâle qui montrait son corps sans forme et qui nous dégouta tous légèrement. On arrêta donc le thème du mariage sur cette intervention très… Déroutante.

On quitta donc l'arène encore habillait de nos costumes et on laissa le match reprendre. Alors que je partais pour me changer, Luxus me prit par surprise en me prenant la main et en m'emmenant dans un coin à part.

« -Lucy… À la fin du tournoi… Que l'on gagne ou pas il faudra que je te parle… Seul à seul

-Oui bien sur Luxus

-Bien alors… À plus tard…

Il commençait à partir peut après.

-Luxus… Il faudra aussi que je te dise quelque chose… »

Il me fit un signe de la main comme quoi il avait compris. Une fois changeait, je rejoignais ensuite mon équipe et regardais la fin du combat qui se solda par une victoire de Mira.

Les jours passèrent avec son lot d'aventures et de catastrophes ainsi que la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques et la victoire de Fairy Tail. On retourna dans notre ancien bâtiment et on fêta notre victoire comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire en bagarre, en boisson en bref pour faire simple bruyamment.

Sauf que moi j'avais besoin de respirer donc je sortis dehors. Je me dirigeais vers une petite place ou je m'assis sur un banc et je regardais le ciel où l'on pouvait voir un dégradé de rose et orange avec une touche de bleu mais très peu présent. Une personne s'assit à côté de moi et je sentais ensuite un lourd manteau sur mes épaules. L'intérieur était de la fourrure et il m'allait dix fois trop grand se qui me permis de savoir que c'était Luxus à côté de moi.

« -Tu va attraper froid si tu ne te couvre pas, me dit il

-Merci… C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ?

-De quoi le ciel ?

-Oui enfin les couleurs plutôt

-Ouais… Lucy, tu te rappels de se que je t'ai dis après le combat de Mira ?

Je détournai mon attention du ciel et la posa sur lui.

-Que l'on devait parler seul à seul

-Bien vue qu'on est seul autant le faire maintenant, dit il

-Oui tu n'as pas tord…

-Voilà…. Je ne suis pas trop du genre fleur bleu et tout mais… Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc il y a un moment de ça…

Je le regardais avec douceur pour qu'il continue.

-En faite c'est que je t'aime… Pas comme un membre de ma famille mais comme un homme aime une femme… Je sais pas trop si tu m'as compris…

-J t'ai parfaitement comprise parce que… Je t'aime aussi… Comme une femme aime un homme pour reprendre se que tu disais… »

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je passais mes mains dans son dos pour me rapprocher encore. On resta dans cette position jusqu'à se qu'il se recule et me prenne le visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Très vite je lui répondis et il me demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Le baisé devint très vite langoureux et dura jusqu'à que je ne le brise par manque d'aire. Il me tira jusqu'à lui et je m'installais dos à lui et il passa ses mains autour de moi.

J'avais souvent rêvé de déclaration d'amour mais je devais avouer que celle-ci était le meilleur. Je vivais un rêve éveillé du quel je ne voulais surtout pas me réveiller.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Comme vous pourrez surement le remarquer j'ai repris l'épisode 163 pour faire mon Os.

Une p'tite review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
